slasher_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Between Good and Evil
"Between Good and Evil" is the second episode of the second season of Slasher. It aired on October 17th 2017. Synopsis After a body is found and a guest vanishes, both groups discover they're trapped at the camp with communication to the outside world cut off. Plot We see Luke and Susan together, she’s showing. They run into Andi on the street, they haven’t seen each other for a long time. They briefly reminisce on the camp counselor days before Luke leaves them alone. Susan suggests they don’t talk again, not wanting anything to come up. Back to present day, the bloody warning on their wall up at the retreat. They’re all rightly freaked out, wondering who could possibly know what they did five years ago. They go about cleaning the wall, erasing the message, and trying to keep their collective past under wraps. Meanwhile, Renée and Antoine look for Gene only to find a bloody snowman composed of the man’s limbs, intestines, and so on. Go back five years. Susan isn’t overly thrilled by Talvinder and her personality; for her part, the latter does her best to fit in, despite being a bit too eager to go after Peter. Although the dude doesn’t fight it. Susan bitches to Dawn about the new counselor. Dawn pleads with her to be nice, except it’s clear her friend’s just a bit of an asshole. Present day, the friends are trying not to divide any further than they have already. Peter suggests they figure out a concrete story, so they can push back against any accusations. Dawn says they should put the others on defense, making themselves out to be the true victims. Judith and Wren chat some more. In the meantime, Antoine calls everyone together to talk about Andi’s death, as well as that of Gene. Two murders. They have to get to a phone, to get help out there. Some of them will head back to Gene’s place, as others stay behind. Only problem is the snowmobiles aren’t working, all the gas siphoned. Cut back five years again. Talvinder’s setting up some fun for the kids, a crystal ball reading booth. Susan isn’t having a great time helping her, either. Yet the new counselor tries her best to make them friends, doing her hair. Things get a little sensual between them almost before Susan calls her out. In present day, it’s clear now the guilt is eating her alive from the inside. Paranoia’s running wild. Noah nearly flips out hearing noises outside their cabin. On the porch, the friends find a box marked STAY WARM. In it are Gene’s bloody clothes. Susan wants to rush out, as does Noah, though the rest want to wait. The two leave while the rest remain. Back to camp, five years prior. The crystal ball booth is wrecked, Talvinder is in tears, and Dawn’s sure it was Susan, who denies it, blaming the victim. Cut to Susan and Noah in the dark woods, moving fast as they can. They see that the phone lines have been cut, too. Renée tells those at We Live As One the story of Camp Motega, the disappearance of a girl, how the place was shut down a couple years later. They soon start figuring out that the group of friends are just old enough to have been counselors there. Suspicions will begin taking over. When Noah and Susan go back to the retreat after going in circles, he’s got a bit of frost bite. Dawn uses the gun she brought with her to shoot at someone trying to come into her cabin. But it’s just Mark and Keira. This sends everybody into a panic, setting the people of the retreat and the friends against one another. And that could get ugly. Renée is pissed, questioning the others about why they’d bring a gun up there. Back to five years ago. Andi and Susan are at odds over Talvinder, the former believing her friend is overreacting. Except she takes Andi to see the truth – Talvinder and Peter having sex in the woods. Present day, Peter manages to get the gun from Dawn, worried what else she might do. He brings it to Antoine, though neither he nor Renée are going to trust them. Peter tries explaining the gun. The issue is that they’ve arrived, bodies are piling up, as well as the fact Antoine and the rest at the retreat are sure they’re connected to what happened at Camp Motega. A wedge drives further, deeper between the friends. Susan’s done, claiming she never laid a hand on Talvinder. Dawn pins the plan on her, however. Everyone there has blood on their hands. Another flashback shows us the truth, that Susan pushes Andi towards formulating a revenge plan. Current day, in the woods, Susan goes it alone at night. From the dark, she’s hit by a tranquilizer dart. She comes to being dragged by the Camp Motega Killer. She’s tied up, then the killer uses a piece of broken, barely sharpened pipe to dig out her eyes. Afterwards, Susan is let free with no eyes to see where she’s going, before the killer breaks her neck to finish her off. Back at the retreat, Judith is woken by Wren. He continues getting closer to her, making a bit of physical contact to help her calm down. Death(s) Trivia * When Susan was killed, she was positioned in specific ways. With one hand taped next to her ear and another taped next to her mouth. In combination with her missing eyes, this could be a reference to the "Three Wise Monkeys" - which in Western culture, refers to those who deal with impropriety by turning a blind eye. (which is what Susan did when they were about to finish Talvinder off). References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slasher_(TV_series) * https://fathersonholygore.com/2017/10/17/slasher-season-2-episode-2-between-good-and-evil/ * http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4667888/episodes?season=2 Category:Episodes